vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kourin Tatsunagi
Kourin's Page |-|Beginning of Series Kourin= |-|Fang of Light Garmore= Summary Kourin Tatsunagi is a recurring character from Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Royal Paladin clan. She doubles as a worker at Cardshop PSY and a member of Team Ultra-Rare, a pop idol singing group consisting of herself and her sisters. She is the second oldest, with Rekka Tatsunagi as the youngest and Suiko Tatsunagi as the oldest of the three. Her Avatar Unit is Fang of Light, Garmore. Sometime prior to the start of the series, Ultra-Rare was tasked with helping to protect Planet Cray from a crisis it was facing by locating and testing cardfighters that possessed the ability PSYqualia to help them. Their quest led them to encounter Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori, users of the PSYqualia they were searching for. When Aichi was corrupted by PSYqualia, Kourin became concerned for his safety and attempted to save him from overusing it, only to be unsuccessful and pleading with his friends to do the job. While appearing serious and level headed, she shows she cares for Aichi quite a lot. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Kourin Tatsunagi Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Ultra-Rare, Protector of Planet Cray Powers and Abilities: |-|Kourin's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Kourin Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Enhanced Senses (Kourin can sense when a cardfighter possesses PSYqualia and when they are using it), Can act without a soul residing in her body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle) Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery (Silent Knight Gallatin, and many of Kourins's Units have mastery over swords, whips, etc.), Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Kourin's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Kourin has Units that have the ability to increase other Units strength, like Starlight Unicorn; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Kourin's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Kourin's Snogal increases it's power for every other Snogal in the Rear-Guard; Kourin's Fang of Light Garmore increases his power for every Snogal or Brugal in battle; Kourin's Sphere Magus give additional power to the Unit that it boosts; Kourin's Blazer Idols give additional power to the Unit that it boosts; Kourin's Knight of the Harp, Tristan's power is increased when a Grade 3 is revealed during a drive check; Kourin's Crimson Butterfly Bridgette's power is increased when a Grade 3 is revealed during a drive check; Kourin's Brugal increases it's power for every other Brugal in the Rear-Guard; Kourin's Knight of Conviction Bors increases his power when he attacks), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units) , Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard; Can also be used as Aura when used by Units like Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Explosion Manipulation (Kourin's Lady Bomb throws bombs as it's attacks), Fire Manipulation (Kourin's Crismon Butterfly Bridgette uses a fire sword), Water Manipulation (Kourin's Top Idol Flores can attack using bubbles), Magic (Kourin's Weather Girl Milk can unleash magic energy blasts), Sound Manipulation (Kourin's Top Idol Aqua can attack using sound waves), Summoning (Kourin's High Dog Breeder Akane can summon other Units to the Rear-Guard and passively via Superior Calls; Kourin's Beast Knight Garmore can summon Snogal and Brugal to the Rear-Guard), Elemental Intangbility (Kourn's Lake Maiden Mien is made of water), BFR (Kourin's Top Idol Flores can send an ally Rear-Guard Unit out of battle), Attack Negation (Kourin's Flash Shield Iseult and Battle Sister Chocolat, Perfect Guard Units, can negate attacks), Forcefield Creation (Kourin's's Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine can create forcefields; Kourin's Flash Shield Iseult can create forcefields; Kourin's Future Knight Liew can create forcefields), Energy Manipulation through various means (Kourin's Little Sage Maron can manipulate energy to launch energy blasts; Kourin's Yddrasil Maiden Elaine can unleash energy blasts), Electricity Manipulation through various means (Kourin's Silent Knight Gallatin can move as lightning; Kourin's Little Sage Maron can fire electrical blasts; Kourin's Brugal can release electricity through his mouth; Kouin's Maiden of Libra can unleash purple electrical blasts), True Flight (All of Kourin's Units can fly), Teleportation (All of Kourin's Royal Paladin Units can teleport to different locations across Planet Cray), Soul Manipulation through various means (Kourin has Units that are able to become souls and move into and out of "The Soul", like Future Knight Liew, Brugal and Sphere Magus, this would count as Self Soul Manipulation; Kourin has Units that are able to send other units into "The Soul", like Future Knight Liew; Kourin's Top Idol Flores and Bermuda Triangle Cadet Caravel can destroy Units within "The Soul" and send them to the drop zone via Soul Blasts, this would count as Soul Destruction), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Comparable and provided a notable challenge to Toshiki Kai and his Kagero deck in a cardfight; Kourin's Grade 2 Units are superior to her Grade 1 Units; Kourin's Grade 3 Units are superior to her Grade 2 Units and has in her possession Fang of Light Garmore, her strongest and signature Grade 3 Unit) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Comparable to the speed of Kai's Units) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with her soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Kourin is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of her Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces her already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. Kourin is recognized early as an incredibly experienced cardfighter alongside, being able to have her skills earn praise from Ren Suzugamori, despite losing to the latter and his PSYqualia. She was also able to provide a challenge to Toshiki Kai at a later point. She is also able to have good mastery over decks that she only borrows for temporary use, such as the deck she used to fight Ren. The Units Kourin uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Kourin. Weaknesses: Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Kourin has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck' =Grade 0 Units= 'Royal Paladins' *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (x5; Critical Trigger Unit) *Flogal (Stand Trigger Unit) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal Trigger Unit) *Future Knight, Liew (Critical Trigger Unit) *Alabaster Owl (x3; Crticial Trigger Unit) *Stardust Trumpeter *Brugal ''' Other Units' *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (x3) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Dream Eater (Draw Trigger Unit) *Sphere Magus (x2; Heal Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Royal Paladins' *Flash Shield, Iseult (x3) *Lake Maiden, Lien (x2) *Little Sage, Marron (x4) *Starlight Unicorn *Wingal *Snogal (x4) 'Other Units' *Battle Sister, Chocolat (x2) *Blazer Idols (x2) *Weather Girl, Milk (x2) =Grade 2 Units= 'Royal Paladins' *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (x3) *Beast Knight, Garmore *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (x2) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (x2) 'Other Units' *Maiden of Libra (x2) *Top Idol, Aqua (x3) *Lady Bomb (x2) =Grade 3 Units= 'Royal Paladins' *Fang of Light, Garmoe (x3) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (x1) *Crimson Butterfly Bridgette *Stardrive Dragon *Knight of Conviction, Bors (x2) 'Other Units' *Top Idol, Flores (x3) '''Key:' Beginning of Series Gallery Kourin and her sisters.png|Kourin and her sisters Ultra Rare.png|Ultra Rare Kourin cardfighting Aichi Sendou.png|Kourin cardfighting Aichi Sendou Kourin cardfighting Ren Suzugamori.png|Kourin cardfighting Ren Suzugamori Kourin cardfighting Toshiki Kai.png|Kourin cardfighting Toshiki Kai Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Female Characters Category:Card Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4